Great Expectations
by JazzApples
Summary: Wolfgang didn't know exactly what he expected the mayor to be. Never in his wildest dreams would he have suspected the flower girl from before.


**A/N: Hello! This idea floated into my head one day and I always meant to write an Animal Crossing story, so here is the result! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing. This story is also in no way affiliated with the classic novel of the same name either.**

Wolfgang's information on the town he was moving into was a little outdated, it seemed. Some cat on the train he was on (Rover, was it?), had mentioned that Tortimer, the old tortoise that Wolfgang had fully expected to be mayor, had recently retired and moved to the tropical island off the coast of Rosemary Town. He also learned that a new mayor had been recently elected, but any information of that mysterious person Wolfgang did not receive. Probably some old boring guy like the mayor before them.

A voice, Porter, the train driver, sounded over the intercom, announcing their arrival in Rosemary. Wolfgang heaved a sigh and picked up his bags, not knowing what might await him.

A sight of lush green trees, colourful flowers and cosy homes greeted the fox as he stepped out of the train station. He'd expected this much – most of the little towns out in the countryside were close to nature – but upon further inspection he found signs of expansion: a cobblestone bridge still looking clean, its stones not worn at all; a plot of land reserved and guarded by a gyroid, probably for a public works project. It seemed the new mayor had been busy.

He was so busy gazing across the landscape that he didn't notice the yellow dog approach him.

'Hello!' she (the dog was obviously a 'she', from the pencil skirt she was wearing) greeted, smiling kindly. 'You must be Wolfgang, our new resident! I'm Isabelle.'

Wolfgang noted her stark white blouse, thoroughly groomed fur, painful looking heels and clipboard, and labelled her as professional. Could she be the mayor? She certainly looked the part.

'Are you the mayor?' he asked.

For a moment, a look of shock appeared on her face, but just as it came, it passed.

'Oh, no!' she replied, almost laughing. 'I'm just a secretary for the mayor. I'm here to help you fill out the form to become a resident and to show you to your new home.'

'Oh.' Wolfgang felt a little silly now. Still, a small tour sounded nice. He really wanted to see what the town had to offer.

Isabelle seemed to notice his gazing at the landscape. 'Tell you what,' she began, 'Why don't you explore the town and get to know your new neighbours, and meet me at the town hall at, say, two o'clock?'

'Okay.' Wolfgang agreed, almost distantly, as he was still taking in the sights.

'Well, here's a map of town with the town hall marked on, so you don't get lost.' She handed him a folded up map, which he pocketed.

'I'll see you later then.' With that she trotted off, leaving Wolfgang to ponder what to see first.

…

There were no small amount of natural wonders in this town; sheer cliffs, roaring waterfalls, golden beaches and a blue sea to the south.

Wolfgang had seen them all, and with time to spare. It was already one-thirty; he still had half an hour to kill. So Wolfgang spent the time strolling by the river and the rich orchards that surrounded it.

He was starting to think about heading up to the town hall when he spotted a chimney puffing white smoke into the air. Wolfgang was pretty sure he hadn't seen the houses in this area, so he headed towards it.

When he emerged from the cherry trees, he found a quaint little house. The walls were painted white, with a white fence and white letterbox to match. The roof, strangely, was green, with a matching green door. The house was surrounded by flowers, arranged and freshly watered, droplets still clinging to the bright petals.

Wolfgang peered around the house and saw a young human girl in a striped shirt and skinny jeans, a straw boater atop her head, watering flowers on the other side of the house. He remained silent as she finished watering the last flower, not looking up and noticing him. She looked around at her handiwork, but frowned when she looked over some tulips. They looked fine to him, freshly watered and far from wilting, but even so she walked over to them.

Wolfgang decided to speak up. 'What are you doing?' he asked.

The girl looked up, surprised at his presence. 'Oh, I'm arranging these tulips.' She replied, sounding slightly distracted.

'They look fine to me. What's wrong with them?' asked Wolfgang.

She beckoned him over in reply, and he complied.

'It's cross-breeding, you see,' she explained as she picked up some white tulips that had been planted next to some red tulips. 'The flowers have to be of the same species, and they have to be planted diagonally.' She moved to the red pansies planted diagonally from the red tulips and pocketed them. In its place she planted the white tulips she picked up earlier.

'When they're like this, they can cross-breed,' she continued. 'And you can get all sorts of crazy colours. The red and white tulips can make pink tulips.'

'…Pink tulips?' repeated Wolfgang.

'And other colours.' added the girl. She got up from the ground, then stopped and peered at him, as if seeing him clearly for the first time.

'You're not from around here, are you?' she mused. 'You must be Wolfgang, the guy moving in today.'

'How do you know that?' asked said fox.

'I saw the builders constructing your house today, and the plot of land they fenced off for you before that. It said your name on the sign.' the girl replied.

Wolfgang wondered what the girl's name was. He opened his mouth to ask, but the girl cut him off.

'It's nearly two o'clock. Aren't you supposed to be going to the town hall?' she asked.

Wolfgang looked down at his watch. It was, indeed, nearly two o'clock. The girl must have seen the time on his watch. Still, how had she known when he was going to the town hall? He decided to voice this question to her.

'Word gets around fast.' was all she would say, with a wink. Wolfgang had no choice but to leave with this far-from-satisfactory answer, preferring to use the time walking to the town hall. He bid farewell to the girl and walked away as she went back inside her house.

Something was definitely up with her, Wolfgang thought as he headed towards the town hall.

…

Wolfgang stepped through the tall archway and into the threshold of the town hall, his eyes getting used to the sudden change of light. He spotted Isabelle coming towards him from behind the counter of the help desk.

'Did you like your tour of the town?' she asked.

Wolfgang nodded. 'Your town is very beautiful.'

'I couldn't agree more.' Isabelle replied, nodding. Then she suddenly perked up as if she had just remembered something. 'Oh! The mayor has just dropped in literally a second before you!' She turned to the back where the mayor's desk was situated. There was a figure sitting there, hunched over stacks of paperwork.

'Miss Mayor! The new villager is here!' Isabelle called out.

The figure at the back perked up, then left the desk and came to the front of the building.

Wolfgang didn't know exactly what he expected the mayor to be. Never in his wildest dreams would he have expected who he saw in front of him.

Dressed in killer black heels, a grey skirt, white shirt and with flowers adorning her hair, was the human girl he had met earlier.

'…You're the mayor?' was all he could think of to say.

The mayor smiled. 'I'm not really what anyone expects, I know.'

Isabelle cleared her throat. 'Wolfgang, this is Mayor Jasmine. Mayor, this is Wolfgang.'

Jasmine shook his hand. 'Nice to meet you!'

'Same.' Wolfgang replied. 'Aren't you a bit young to be mayor?'

'Oh, I think it is quite a good thing.' Isabelle cut in. 'I think a refreshing face will be good for Rosemary Town.'

'How about I show you to your new house?' offered Jasmine. 'It should be just about finished now.'

'Okay.' Wolfgang agreed.

Isabelle waved them off as they stepped back outside.

…

They mayor made it about five steps before having to change her shoes.

'Just a second.' she said as she slipped off the high heels and stashed them in her pockets, instead bringing out some brown pumps.

Honestly, Wolfgang didn't blame her. It must be really hard to walk in those murder implements, he guessed. He really didn't know how girls did it.

Once Jasmine had slipped on the more sensible looking pumps, they continued walking.

As they strolled along, Mayor Jasmine pointed out features of the town: the river, where you could catch many types of fish; the wide variety of insects; fossil hunting; Main Street on the other side of the train tracks and regular boat trips to the Island off the coast of Rosemary.

Wolfgang couldn't help but be amazed. Here was a young girl, taking on full responsibilities as mayor. Most people would have buckled under the pressure, but she? She was still fine and upbeat. But then, she did have Isabelle as an assistant. That probably helped.

'Well, we've reached your house.' Jasmine interrupted his thoughts, and he saw that they were indeed at his new house.

Again, he was amazed. Here was a home he wouldn't mind living in indefinitely. The roof and railing were blue, and also the door, contrasting with the white walls. Wolfgang was once again reminded of his excellent decision to move to Rosemary.

Jasmine turned around to face him. 'If you need anything or want to ask any questions, you can come to the help desk in the town hall. I'll see you around.'

'See you.' Wolfgang replied. Mayor Jasmine flashed a final smile and walked away.

Wolfgang decided that he might stay in Rosemary longer than planned.

**A/N: Well, I managed to get through an entire fic without killing someone or fighting. This fic is well and truly peaceful. Congrats to me.**

**I apologize for any factual inaccuracies in this fic. Since this was written quickly and mainly at school, I didn't get to research. You can tell me if you spot any mistakes.**

**On that note, if you liked it or want to tell me how to improve, leave a review. I'm open to constructive criticism, and reviews make me happy!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
